


Your Voice

by deleydutton



Series: Kamen Rider Year Side Stories [2]
Category: Kamen Rider
Genre: F/F, Hair Brushing, Kamen Rider Year, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleydutton/pseuds/deleydutton
Summary: Meiki loves the sound of Meiko's voice.





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between chapter 47 and 48 of [Kamen Rider Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865704/chapters/17962474). There are some mild spoilers.

I sat on the floor at the foot of my bed. Meiko sat behind me, her knees pressed against my shoulders. She sang a slow love song about a girl with long pretty hair softly as she brushed her fingers through my hair. I drowsed, my eyes half lidded, submitting to her gentle hands.

We had so little time lately. After we had defeated the ReMares, we had been busy helping spirits recover, and explaining things to people who were confused by the return of their memories. And in our spare time, Akito had us working to restore the hospital. We saw each other often, but it was rare to catch a moment of quiet.

“I could sit like this, listening to your voice forever,” I said, tilting my head up to try to glimpse her cute face. All I could catch was her dark brown eyes, and they sparkled with private amusement.

“Could you?” she asked, her voice low and soft. I shivered. Meiko laughed and kissed my forehead. “I wonder...”

It sounded like a challenge, and it awoke in me a sense of stubbornness. “I could!” I objected, although at that moment I very much wanted to climb up onto the bed and cover her with kisses.

“I confess, I am curious to see you try,” Meiko said. Her fingertips trailed gently against my scalp, just brushing the nape of my neck. I leaned my head into her hands.“Shall we make it a game? If you move, you forfeit to me. If you sit still and listen to my voice, I'll reward you.”

My mouth felt dry. I swallowed hard. “How?”

“However you like, love,” she whispered into my ear, and I shuddered.

“Okay,” I agreed, not a thought in my head but her breath on my skin and the touch of her legs against my back.

She laughed again, and I could feel my pulse leap in my veins as she pulled away to sit up straight again. “You're not going to win this are you? Let's see... I'll be generous and limit it to two minutes. Starting now.” Her phone beeped as she set a timer. “Did you hear Aki Aki's plans for the Hospital's reopening? He's throwing this massive festival with food and dancing. And Rou said that Tenjin 48 remembered that they were supposed to come here for Puffy-kun's debut. They feel bad that they bailed, so they offered to come this time.” Her fingers idly ran through my hair as she talked about inconsequential things.

It was maddening. Her challenge had lit a match in me, and each touch, each word, stoked the fire. _Don't move. Show her. Don't move_ , repeated in my head, but her voice was tauntingly relaxed and soft, washing over those thoughts like waves on the beach.

“You're doing quite well, aren't you love?” she asked, tracing the line of my ear with the faintest brush of her fingertip. “I have to say, I did think you would get bored of this much sooner.”

“Not bored,” I said, gulping air. “Not with you.”

“You're sweet,” Meiko said, squeezing my shoulders. And then her hands were gone, and she sounded muffled for a moment as she started talking again. “I was thinking we ought to do a Tenjin 48 trivia contest on... on air.” One hand returned to petting my hair. “Leading up to Aki Aki's little event. It would be fun.” Her shirt dropped into my lap, and she resumed running both hands through my hair.

I whimpered. That didn't seem fair at all.

“And after the hospital reopening, I told Aki Aki that we ought to rent out an onsen, just the four of us. You should have seen all of the funny faces he made before he agreed. For some reason he seemed surprised that I suggested it. Can you imagine?” Her words got slow and she leaned down close to my ear. “All of us, in an open aired bath? With no interruptions, no fighting monsters. Just think of all the memories we could-”

I couldn't help it anymore. I reached up to catch her face in my hands. I twisted around and kissed her. I slowly pulled away, staring into her eyes, like I half expected her to be a mirage in the desert.

“Beep. Beep. Beep.”

“Times up, love,” Meiko said, smirking.

“Is that true?” I asked. “We're all going together? You decided?”

“Oh yes,” she agreed. “But more importantly, you forfeit.”

I shifted so that I was facing her entirely, still on my knees. I bowed slightly. “What would you like me to do?”

“I believe I like you right where you are, Meiki,” she said, sliding her knees apart.

I grinned. “Alright,” I agreed. I slid my hands up her skirt slowly, rubbing her thighs. “Gladly.” I ducked my head under, trailing kisses up her leg. I slipped two fingers under the waistband of her underpants, and she shifted to allow me to slide them off.

“Mm, yes. Don't need those,” she murmured.

I tossed them aside and continued my trail of kisses.

“Oh... Oh...” Meiko gasped as I got closer to her folds. I parted them and kissed her once. She made a disgruntled noise and she wrapped her legs around me. “Keep going. Please.” I flicked my tongue out, and she gasped. “More, more.” I obliged, slowly running circles around her clit. “Ah... yes,” she sighed, leaning back on one hand so I could get a better angle on her. The other hand gripped my hair, keeping me close. “Mm, my beautiful Meiki. There.” I concentrated on that spot, and was rewarded with a moan. I continued paying my forfeit joyously, listening to her praise me and her little gasps of pleasure. “Ohhhhh,” she gasped, spasming. She tugged my hair, as she leaned back.

“Ow,” I said reflexively, and she immediately let go.

“Sorry,” she apologized as she caught her breath.

“It's fine. It didn't really hurt,” I grinned at her. “That wasn't much of a forfeit.” I rested my elbows on her thighs and my chin on my arms.

“You listened longer than what I thought you would,” she said, amused.

“Yeah, but like, it didn't prove anything. I still got to listen to your pretty voice,” I said.

She was quiet for a moment, and a flash of worry that I had embarrassed her by calling attention to her vocalizations crossed my mind, before she burst into laughter. “I suppose you did, didn't you? Come here.” She beckoned to the spot next to her in bed.

I went.

 

 


End file.
